


One And Dones

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Musical Number, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Psychological Torture, Regret, Tags Are Hard, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Series Of Random One And Done One Shots
Kudos: 4





	1. I Just Need To Feel Like Im The One Worth Saving

* * *

**_One And Dones_ **

**_Chapter 1 : I Just Need To Feel Like I'm The One Worth Saving_**

_"What are you supposed to do when you've burned all your bridges?"_

_-_ **Unknown**

**_-oOo-_ **

She knew it was a cliché. A bad one at that… but as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, it was the most accurate description of what she saw and how she felt.

She didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. Sure her features were the same, well mostly the same. Heavy black bags hung underneath her bloodshot eyes, and her wild mane of auburn colored hair was tangled and had large patches missing from it. Her lips were scabbed and her knuckles were stripped raw, which explained the dried brown splotches of blood spread across her white tank top.

Running her fingers through her tangled hair she exhaled. When the fuck did she become such a giant cliché? Not recognizing her face in the mirror, appreciating the little things now that they were gone. Hell she was even going through the motions of lifes in a goddamn haze.

_"You really fucked up now, Jasper."_ She muttered to herself in a low growl, _"I mean look at you. You're a fucking mess."_ Chuckling to herself, he shook her head and exhaled before sneering at her reflection, _"Well come on. Just go ahead and say it. I'm waiting, Jasper."_

"Fuck you." She mumbled ducking her head, "I don't need this shit today."

_"Oh. My bad, is tomorrow better or how about the day after that? Are you free then?"_ She inquired in a low growl, _"Oh that's right you absolutely are."_ Chuckling again she bit her bottom lip.

"SHUT UP!" She hissed, clenching her fists so tightly they turned a pale white, "I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT ANYMORE!" She roared, as she put her fist through the flimsy drywall.

_Well, shit. Look at what you did. Tsk tsk, Jasper._

Yanking her fist out of the wall, her bottom lip quivered as she stumbled out of the bathroom into the hallway. Leaning against the wall she took several shaky breaths and tried to focus, on the colors of the walls, the way the carpet felt underneath her bare feet, on something.

On anything.

"The walls are orange."

_The walls are orange._

"The carpet is soft and has been recently shampooed."

_The carpet is soft and has been recently shampooed._

My shoes are black.

_My shoes are black._

The wal-

_The walls are orange._

"Shut up! Shut up!" Jasper hissed as she slid down the wall and started to yank at her hair.

_"Shut up! Shut up!"_ She mocked through her clenched teeth, _"You're pathetic and everyone knows it. That's why Lapis left after all."_

"SHUT UP!"

_"She got sick and tired of your lying, your games, and your pathetic attempts to try and convince her that you loved her."_

Biting her bottom lip Jasper still felt her cheeks slowly spread into a malformed smile, before a faint Hah! escaped her throat.

_"Lapis, I love you!"_ It teased in a low growl, _"But… but I-I-I didn't mean it like that. I was saying as a friend! Ugh! Fuck you, Lapis! You're always blowing shit of proportion you fucking asshole!"_ She felt the malformed smile grow wider before a cold malicious laugh escaped her throat and shook her entire body, _"Lapis! I didn't mean it! FUCK YOU LAPIS! I HATE YOU! I JUST TRY AND BE YOUR FRIEND AND YOU MAKE ME PUT UP WITH ALL THIS DUMB SHIT TO ME!"_ She mocked in a cold growl, _"Lapis, please… please just talk to me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Lapis! Lapis!"_

"SHUT UP!" Jasper roared slamming her fist into the carpet, then she swung back and slammed her clenched fist into the cabinet door beside her. A deafening crack filled her ears as the cabinet splintered filling her fist with shards from the broken cabinet, "Just shut the fuck up!" She hissed as tears started to run down her cheeks.

_"They were right to turn their back on you. You're just a pathetic loser who wasted everyone's time."_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Jasper screamed, as she ripped out a large clump of her hair. Her entire body shook with frustration as she fell to her side and curled into a tight ball.

_"Why don't you make me? Hmm? Come on, Jasper. Do it. Shut me up."_ She sneered, _"Hell maybe Lapis, Peri, and Amy will come back if you do it if you fuck it up. Heh. Who am I kidding? They won't care either way because you're nothing to them. That's all you'll ever be…"_

Gritting her teeth Jasper slowly stood on her feet and released a shaky breath before swallowing and making her way into the kitchen and started to dig through the black trash can lying on its side.

Hissing as she a jagged shard of glass dug into her palm, she felt her already racing heart begin to pound even faster and faster in her chest as she slid the grime cover from out of the garbage. Shaking she held up the glass shard in front of her face and felt a grin slowly fill her face.

_"Nothing."_

**_-oOo-_ **

**_2 Years Later_ **

"New day. New me. New day. New me." Jasper repeated over and over in a nervous tone. While she had hoped it would calm her frazzled nerves, her simple mantra was in fact having the opposite effect, "New day. New me. I am going to have a good day. I am going to try my best. I am going to keep putting myself out there and meet new people. I am going to be okay." Swallowing she flashed her reflection a nervous smile before leaving the restroom.

Ignoring the judgmental gazes of the photos and posters covering her walls, she grabbed her black hat and pulled her short ponytail through the snapback as she slid it on. Stopping to take one last nervous look at her reflection in the living room tv, she felt her stomach twist and turn. The heavy bags underneath her eyes, the faded scars covering her hands and knuckles, and the weak smile she was clearly forcing made all of her reassurances that today was going to be a good day, disappear just as quick as they had appeared.

_New day, new me. A new set of opportunities ripe and ready for you to fuck them up._

"No." She stated before exhaling slowly, "Today is gonna be good. I've finally been able to start over and I'm not gonna let you ruin that."

Swallowing she looked away from her reflection and pulled out her phone.

**_6:15 AM_ **

Nodding to herself, she exhaled and unlocked the phone. Tapping on her messages she ignored the light flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach as she scrolled past the messages to her parents and her sister and stopped at his name.

**_Greg_ **

Smiling she tapped on his name and slowly began to type out the message she had made sure to send him every Monday through Friday.

**_Jasper : Hope you have a nice day and stay safe. :)_ **

She knew that it was a dumb routine that he more than likely found annoying but it was one that made her feel confident and more importantly it reminded her that she was on the right path.

The path that let her rebuild her life one brick at a time. The path that helped her see the silver lining in the difficult times. The path that encouraged her to be more open about her interests, even if people found them a little macabre, she was no longer just parroting what people liked and was truly being herself.

It was a difficult path to follow but she was trying.

_Trying to fuck it up more like it. How much longer are you going to try and maintain this farce._

"Nope. I'm not listening, not today." She whispered to herself, "Today is going to be a good day. It's a new day and a new much better me."


	2. Dick Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy National Horny Day
> 
> Also I AM SO SORRY I WROTE AND POSTED THIS

**_Dick Pic_ **

_ "I know what she wants _

_ I know what she needs _

_ I'm gonna get naked in front of this mirror _

_ And take a pic of this D" _

_ \- Dubbs,  _ **_Dick Pic_ **

**_-oOo-_ **

"Greg, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to see whatever ridic-ARGH!" Pearl squawked as she flung her phone across the room at Greg who was giving her a confused look, "YOU'RE A DISGUSTING PIG!"

"Wait wha-?" Greg began to question before a dark crimson blush filled his cheeks, "Shit."

"Holy shit! Greg, is this your dick?" Amethyst teased as she picked up Pearl's phone, "Holy shit! You sent Pearl a pic of your dick! Oh." A frown filled Amethyst's face as she tilted her head to the right, "And your balls too. Hmph. Weird."

"Pearl I am so sorry." Greg stated as he flashed her a sheepish grin, "That wasn't meant… for… you."

"Hey Pearl, I know we've both been banging Rose for a couple ah years and what not." Amethyst whispered, as she led Greg to the couch before she flopped down onto it and wrapped her arm around Pearl's shoulders as the faint sound of a piano began to play, "So I feel like we got to the point where I gotta give yah something' so yah know exactly what I've been giving Rose lately." Opening her mouth to scold Amethyst, Pearl released a soft gasp as Amethyst booped her nose with a slimy hot dog weiner. "I know what she wants! I know what she needs! I'm gonna naked in front of this mirror-"

"And take a pic of this D!" Skinny and Peridot sang in unison as they walked through the front door, each holding a raw hot dog weiner.

"Pearl wants a dick pic! Pearl needs a dick pic! Pearl's gotta have a dick pic! So Imma take a pic of this dick!" Amethyst sang as she hopped off the couch.

"This dick!" Peridot and Skinny sang in unison as Pearl gave Greg a withering glare.

"Flashing lights!" Amethyst cooed as she spun on her heel and placed the limp, slimy weiner on her groin, "All over my genitals! Passion's right!

"Give me a minute…and Imma send it all baby!" Skinny teased as she tossed the raw hot dog weiner to the side and whipped out a large cucumber, which she promptly placed in front of her crotch. "I've know what you've beeeen waitin' on!" Skinny sang as she gyrated her hips

"All night lllloooonnnnggg!" Amethyst sang as she waggled the hot dog weiner at Pearl and Greg.

"A picture of my half erec-tion!" Peridot continued as she twirled a pair of half cooked hot dogs above her head.

"In a minute Pearl yah about ta get ya a picture. And when ya witness it yah gonna see a ding dong." Amethyst crooned as she flung the slimy weiner at Pearl and Greg, stifling a laugh as it smacked Pearl's leg with a wet plop.

"Ding dong." Peridot and Skinny harmonised as they whipped out their phones and started taking pictures of the cucumber Skinny had positioned on her crotch.

"Pearl don't be mad with me and call the pastor for a back and forth." Amethyst pleaded in a mocking tone as she slowly caressed Pearl's cheek with a zucchini, "Cuz I'll make sure that when I'm with Rose hit it and hit it, like ping pong!

"Ping pong!"

"Rose loves it when I go up and down in a rhythm. I got her taking the penis to a sing-song!" Amethyst sang as she rapidly trusted her hips back and forth.

"Sing-song!" Peridot and Skinny echoed as they wagged a cucumber and tube of sausage at Greg and Pearl.

"When I'm done," Amethyst winked as yanked Greg to his feet, "Rose calls me the Dick-tator, cuz I got the box locked down like Kim Jong." Tossing a lumpy potato into Greg's hands Amethyst continued to sing as he flashed Pearl a sheepish grin.

"I know what she wants! I know what she needs! I'm gonna naked in front of this mirror and take a pic of this D!" Amethyst and Greg began to sing in unison, as Pearl watched in shock. "Pearl wants a dick pic! Pearl needs a dick pic! Pearl's gotta have a dick pic! So Imma take a pic of this dick."

"Me and baby girl, been texting back and forth for about two hours." Greg began as he tossed the potato to the side and pulled out his phone.

"Two hours." Amethyst, Peridot, and Skinny cooed as they tilted their heads to the right and rested them on their closed hands.

"Greg, what are you doing?" Pearl questioned as Greg shrugged his shoulders and continued to sing.

"Told her Imma get back to her, cuz Imma hop in tha shower." Greg sang, tossing his phone to the side.

"Shower."

"Then I started thinking, Damn!" Greg placed his hand on his chin and grinned as Skinny and Peridot stepped in front of him with a pair of towels, "I bet she wants a pic of my weiner, man." Spinning on their heels Skinny and Peridot whipped the towels away revealing a large red twisting balloon.

"Let my ball-fro blow with the ceiling fan." Amethyst sang as she slid in-between Greg's legs with a small fan in her hands.

Gyrating his hips Greg grinned as he teased, "Betcha rose will fall in love when she sees it man."

"Ugh!" Pearl groaned as she rolled her eyes and took Greg's hand, pulling herself off the couch.

"But that's when Pearl told me," Greg sang as he twirled Pearl before dipping her.

"Stars above Greg!" Pearl groaned as she rested her hand on her forehead, "You're nasty as hell! I already wasn't feeling well and your disgusting dick didn't help."

"Geez Pearl that's a bit harsh." Greg muttered as he lifted Pearl out of the dip.

"You're the one who sent me a picture of your di-argh!" She squeaked as Skinny and Peridot yanked her and Greg to the side as Amethyst strode into the center of the living room with a mischievous grin on her face and a large purple strap-on attached to her groin.

"But then again it wasn't all complaints," Amethyst sang, "Cuz she agreed with Amethyst and said, 'Oh yeah, there is a smiley face in the ball wrinkles.'"

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!!" Pearl squawked as Skinny and Peridot waving a pair of popsicles above their heads skipped into the living room singing,

"I know what she wants! I know what she needs! I'm gonna naked in front of this mirror and take a pic of this D! Pearl wants a dick pic! Pearl needs a dick pic! Pearl's gotta have a dick pic! So Imma take a pic of this dick!"

"A picture's worth a thousand words!" Skinny crooned as Amethyst and Peridot lifted her off the ground.

"A thousand words!" Pearl and Greg echoed as they slowly thrusted their way to the center of the living.

"And the PEN IS mightier than the sword." Skinny sang as Amethyst and Peridot slowly lowered her to the ground.

"And the pen is mightier than the sword!" Pearl and Greg sang in unison.

"Rose! I can take you to the moon and back," Amethyst sang as stepped into the center of the living room as everyone else began to softly vocalize ooohs behind her, "and then I'll give you this enchanting reward!"

"A DICK PIC!" Amethyst sang in a deafening crescendo.

"I know what she wants!" Greg sang as he reached out to take Pearl's hand.

"A DICK PIC! A DICK PIC!" Amethyst continued.

"I know what I need!" Pearl sang as she took Greg's hand.

"YEAH A DICK PIC!" Amethyst belted out as she waved the large purple dildo left then right.

"I'm gonna naked in front of this mirror and take a pic of this D!" Peridot and Skinny sang as Greg and Pearl slowly made their way behind Amethyst's left and right side respectively.

"OH A DICK PIC!"

"She wants a dick pic! She needs a dick pic!" Peridot and Skinny as they stepped beside Greg and Pearl.

"GOTTA HAVE A DIIICCCKKK PIC!"

"Gotta have a dick pic!" The foursome sang in unison before taking a bow as Amethyst finished with a thunderous crescendo.

"IMMA TAKE A PIC OF THIS DDDDDIIIIIICCCCKKKK!"

Clearing her throat Pearl looked at Greg and shook her head, "Don't ever send me a pic of your," swallowing she looked to the left then to the right and hissed, "dick! Ever again."

Chuckling nervously Greg nodded quickly before he bent down and picked up his phone. There was an unread message from Rose.

**Rose : So what'd Pearl think of your dick pic???**


	3. Petty Bop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheryl Quartz's world is about to come crashing down.

**_Chapter 3 : Petty Bop_ **

_"So you feel like being petty? Then let's be Petty."_

_\- JL,_ **_Petty Bop_ **

_"All his emotions are transformed and now become pain."_

_\- Jamie Madrox,_ **_LDLHAIBCSYWA_ **

**_-oOo-_ **

"Now that we're finally back together, let's make it last." Spinel half heartedly sang as she tossed a bedpan in the sink. Yawning she wrung out a filthy washcloth before she slowly started to scrub the bedpan. "Ya know it's kinda crazy but I've been thinking about how that one saying is true, at least for me it is. Ugh, you probably know the one? It was in one of those superhero movies, back in the day or whatever." Spinel muttered as she absent mindedly scrubbed the bedpan, "How's it go? You uh either die the hero or uh...," Her frown deepened as she stared at her murky reflection in the bedpan. Heavy black bags hung underneath her sunken bloodshot eyes. Her bubblegum pink dyed hair had begun to fade and was pulled into a pair of tangled and lopsided pigtails. Her mascara had long since dried into long messy streaks running down her cheeks. The jesters costume that had once been a pristine symbol of the magic of friendship, pride and showmanship was now irreversibly soiled and filled with tattered holes, revealing the filth coated pale skin underneath. "Or um you uh… you uh live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Something like that. It's kinda crazy how that's true, right? Right?"

A muffled scream followed by terrified muffled sobs served as a response to her question. "Yeah I thought so too." Spinel muttered to herself. "But who says ya can't change that and be bettah? What do ya think, Rosie?" Turning away from the sink, Spinel gave Rose a nervous smile.

Rose was tightly bound to a rusting metal chair sloppily welded to the floor, in a mix of thick nylon ropes and cartoon heart patterned duct tape. Her wrists were bound with a pair of zipties. A wrung out pink bandana with a thick layer of duct tape wrapped around it acted as a gag muffling her screams and cries for release.

"You're right, Rosie. I just need to think positive and I CAN MAKE A CHANGGGEEE!" Spinel finished in an off pitch sing-song voice. As Rose released another scream, Spinel growled then shook her head as she started to wash the bedpan again, "I don't mind, you're always on my mmmiiinnnddd! I put in the time to make yyyyoooouuuu mmmmiiiinnnneeee!" She sang with a bright smile as she swayed her hips left then right, as Rose's muffled screams turned into muffled sobs.

**_-oOo-_ **

**_Six Years Earlier_ **

"That's right, I've heard the stories!" Spinel sang as she cartwheeled into the center of the stage, "Gee! It's swell to finally meet her oth-er friends!" Pulling Amy into a tight hug, Spinel continued to sing "That's right! I've heard the stories and I ain't afraid to admit I like how they en-

"CUT!" 

"What! Why?" Spinel grumbled as let go of Amy and rubbed her temples, "That take was going perfectly. I was hitting all my marks an-

"Sherry, I love your optimism but your timing was incredibly off. Now everyone lets reset and take it from the top...yet again." Jaune ordered as Spinel released a sigh and drug her feet as she made her way back to the right side of the stage.

"Stars." Spinel muttered as she drug her hands down her face. Shaking her arms, she took a deep breath and exhaled before forcing a bright smile and stepping onto the scotch tape x on the floor, "I can do this. I know I can do this."

**_-oOo-_ **

"Good work today, Amy." Spinel said as she patted her on the pack.

"Thanks Sherry." The girl replied with a bright grin, "You did good today too. Your song was a real bop."

"Thank you. Well I'll see ya tommorah, Amy." Exhaling she muttered, "Stars above. Today was too damn long." slowly shuffled backstage towards her dressing room. Forcing open the door with a hard shove, she sighed as she looked at the mess of clothes and underwear, that despite Rosie's promise, still laid on the floor. "Damn it, Rosie." Slamming the door shut, she started picking up the clothes strewn across the room. Laughing to herself as she picked up a pair of rose patterned panties, she could only imagine what her manager would say if she had walked in on her and Rosie doing the mattress mambo here in the studio.

_Damn it, Sherry! You're not supposed to be doing stuff like this at the studio. Your contract has a morality clause for stars sake!_

"Morality smorality." Spinel muttered as she tossed the panties to the side. Sitting down in front of her dressing room mirror, she looked at her reflection and smiled. Sure her white grease paint had begun to smear, her hair was absolutely drenched with sweat, and despite the damn near daily gymnastic routine she did her body ached, but there was still something magical and downright comforting about the Spinel costume. "It's probably tha powah of love an' friendship or somethin' like that." Exhaling she started the monotonous process of changing from Spinel, Your Magical Best Friend into Sherry Quartz, devoted wife, actor, former college gymnast and circus contortionist.

Unlike Spinel, the Sherry Quartz costume was not magical or comforting, it couldn't even be considered anything more than bland and uninspiring.

Exhaling as she turned away from her reflection, she fished her phone out of the weathered purse resting on the floor. Her heart raced as she saw that there were nearly a dozen missed calls and texts from Rosie's assistant Pearl.

"NO! NO! NO!" She hissed as she fumbled with the phone's lock screen., "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! STUPID FUCKIN' PIECE OF ARRGH! Come on! Rosie pick up the phone! Pick up the fucking phone!" Sherry paced back and forth trying not to focus on any of the nearly countless horrific things that could have happened to her beloved Ros-

"Hello?" A soft feminine voice inquired.

"Pearl, is Rosie okay?" Sherry inquired, trying her hardest to not sound panicked or worried, "You called me quite a few times an' I got a little nervous."

"Rose is fine." Pearl stated in a bored tone, "She just wanted me to inform you that she's placed a restraining order against you and that your lawyer has received the divorce papers that she hopes you look over and sign as soon as possible."

"Hah. Hahaha. Very funny, Pearl." Sherry giggled, "What's really going on? Is Rosie okay? Was she worried cuz today's shoot ran ah little long? Come on tell me what's goin' on?"

"Sherry. I am being entirely serious." Pearl stated in a cold tone, "Now please, talk to your lawyer, fill out the divorce papers and don't try to contact Rose or myself ever again. Now have a nice day."

Dropping the phone onto the ground, Sherry felt her chest tighten and her bottom lip begin to quiver. Stumbling towards the door, she tried her hardest to process what she had heard only to repeatedly draw a blank. Leaning against the door she slowly released a deafening sob as the room around her slowly turned to black.

**_-oOo-_ **

**_2 Days Later_ **

Shuffling into her dressing room, Sherry tossed her purse onto the floor and flopped onto the weather brown couch in the corner. Her bubblegum pink hair was pulled into a messy pair of pigtails, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her t-shirt was stained with dark brown vomit and in her tightly clenched right fist was a brown paper that was also streaked with foul smelling vomit.

"Morality smorality." Sherry muttered as she let the paper bag slip out of her hand and crash onto the floor. Staring up at the ceiling with squinted eyes she yet again replayed the revelations of the past two days.

_Sheryl, I'm sorry but you can't negotiate the terms of divorce with Rose, face to face. Not unless you want to go to jail for violating the restraining order._

_Sheryl, I know that you don't want to hear this but Rose's restraining order is making BCB consider ending your tenure as Spinel. They're saying that it's a direct violation of the morality clause in your contract. Unless you can get Rose to drop it, they're probably going to fire you._

_I'm so sorry to hear about you and Rose, Sherry. It's such bullshit that she left you for that snooty ass assistant of her's._

_Sherry, Rose has been telling everyone you're a psychotic nut job that has been super obsessed with every little thing that she does and that she doesn't feel safe with you around. Is any of that true?_

_Dude I'm so sorry I never told you Rose was fuckin' Pearl. I just thought you knew and were doing the open marriage thing._

_Sheryl, we are willing to overlook the divorce as those sort of situations do occur especially with younger people such as yourself but the restraining order and accusations that Mrs. Quartz has raised against you are not only serious but are making us consider terminating your employment with our company immediately because you violated your morality clause. As much I appreciate the work you have done for us until further notice you'll be on unpaid leave while we decide how to proceed with your situation._

Grabbing the paper bag off the floor she took a deep swig from the clear bottle inside of it. Gagging for a moment, she rolled off the couch in a coughing fit from the foul tasting heat of the cheap tequila that not only seared her throat, but was now threatening to come back up. Pushing herself to her feet, she swallowed the vomit that had begun to fill her mouth. Defeated she sat down in front of the dressing room mirror.

"Stupid. Fucking stupid lying fuckface!" Sherry hissed as she smashed the dressing room mirror "You want to be petty, Rosie. Well then let's be all kinds of fucking petty!" Smiling at her disheveled cracked reflection, Sherry chuckled and began to get into her Spinel costume.

Blowing a kiss to the crazed looking reflection in the mirror, Spinel turned and did a sloppy cartwheel across her dressing room. "Today is gonna be a good day!" She stated, yanking open the door with a grunt. Sighing, she looked down at the broken doorknob in her hand and shook her head, "Ah phooey." Clenching it tightly in her fist she giddly skipped her way to the set where Amy was currently shooting a scene.

**_-oOo-_ **

"Hey kids! How's errybody doin" today? Good? Good!" Spinel snarled as she stepped onto the stage, ignoring the confused protests of the crew on set, "Today I have a special song for ya! Ah real fuckin' special song that I'm dedicating to my soon to be ex-wife and that nobody bitch she's been fuckin'! Don't ya worry it's a real doozy! A real bonafide bop!" Tossing the doorknob she had in her clenched fist at the cameraman, a wicked grin filled Spinel's as she grabbed Amy's wrist and drug the struggling child behind her to the center of the stage. "Rosie, love of my life! This one's for you!" She roared as she flashed the camera a wide grin. Clearing her throat she let go of Amy's wrist and started to do a jerky frantic dance but not before she kicked Amy in the side, making the small child scream in pain.

"That's right I heard the stories over and over again!" She sang at the top of her lungs, "Gee it's swell to finally meet the other people shes fuck-in'! Oh that's right! I'VE HEARD THE STORIES DON'T REALLY LIKE HOW THEY END!" She snarled as she socked the chubby security guard approaching her in the jaw, spraying a blood soaked loogy onto the stage. Cartwheeling away from the shocked guard, she continued to sing.

"What did she sound like when you fucked her!? What did she sound like?" Bobbing her head as she frantically danced, "What did she do with you? What did she do?" She sang as she flipped off the stage and locked eyes with her flustered manager. "Did you fuck on table where we ate!? Did you fuck her on the stairs!? Did you really think I'd never find out about her FUCKIN' EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" She screamed, grabbing her manager by the collar before shaking her. "Gee it's so swell to meet the other people she's been fuck-in!"

"Sherry! Puh-please ca-calm down!" Her manager stammered as Spinel cackled before headbutting her, breaking the woman's nose with a sickening crunch.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN!" Spinel screeched as she stomped on her manager's head, "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!" She snarled before flashing the woman a crazed grin. Chuckling to herself she skipped back onto the stage, bobbing her head as she resumed singing, "I'M JUST THE LOSER IN A GAME I DIDN'T KNOW ROSIE WAS PLAYIN'! NOW LET'S PLAY ANOTHER GAME! ONE I GET TO WIN!" Puffing out her chest, she cackled before continuing, "THAT BITCH AND HER CHEATING WHORES LIVES ON THE LINE! THEIR BRAINS SPLATTERED ON THE WALL WHEN I WIN! READY OR NOT LETS BEGIN!" She roared as she leapt onto Amy's head, smashing it into the hard wood of the stage with a loud crack.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT! ROSIE I HOPE YOU'VE HEARD THIS STORY," She sang as a pair of security guards tried to push and shove through the shocked crowd that had gathered to watch her manic performance. "CUZ I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH HOW IT ENDS!" She screeched at the crowd as she began her manic jerky dance once again, "GEE IT'S SWELL TO FINALLY MEET THE OTHER PEOPLE SHE'S BEEN FUCK-IN! GEE IT'LL BE SWELL TO FINALLY KILL THAT BITCH SHE'S BEEN FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK-IIIINNN!" Finishing with a deafening crescendo, Spinel blew kisses at the crowd before taking a bow. Chuckling to herself, she smiled as she was tackled to the ground and nearly beaten half to death before drug out of the studio and handed to the police.

**_-oOo-_ **

**_Present_ **

"Rosie! Rosie, please stop struggling!" Spinel hissed, as she smacked her, "I don't wanna have ta hurt ya cuz you didn't play by the rules. I really don't. Now be a dahl and just sit still." She ordered before pressing a kiss to Rose's cheek, making her muffled screams even louder. "It doesn't have ta be like this, Rosie. It really doesn't. I'd give ya tha world if ya'd just behave." Spinel stated softly as she slid the bedpan underneath Rose's chair. "Heh. Who'da thought that my feelings for ya, would make me act this ugly?" Ignoring Rose's muffled plea in response, she sat in the chair across from her and leaned forward, "Do ya remember, once upon a time that ya used to love me?"

**_-oOo-_ **

_"Police are still looking for 36 year old Rose Quartz, who has been missing since last Sunday. Friends and family told police that they thought this was another one of Rose's weekend excursions but are still worried sick and are hoping she returns home safe soon."_


End file.
